1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a classifying technology. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a multi-classifying object classifying method and system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the well-known pattern recognizing application of artificial intelligence or computer vision, the multi-class object classification often directly uses multi-class classification, or binary classification to solve a lot of binary classification problems divided from the multi-class classification. Directly performing multi-class classification, for example: boosting algorithm, uses multiple stage voting to gradually classify the target object by analyzing all the representative points of the input images; because the involved calculation is more complicated, more time-consuming and less accurate, the multi-class classification is not a good solution; however, the binary classification often encounters problems that there are too many pending characteristic points of images and the time of calculation is excessively long when different objects are in a near distance, so there is still room for improvements. In addition, conventionally binary classification can merely distinguish a single class through a process of classification in optimism condition; if the number of the classes is huge, the number of the classification process has to increase to distinguish every class and results in a lower efficiency of the classification.